The Black Sun
by The Will Of Fire123
Summary: All countries knew of the Jinchuuriki. Human sacrifices, supposed 'weapons' of their nations. But when they all stood together, all Nine, the nations will learn that every weapon can slit its owner's throat...
1. Tempered Uzumaki

Hey, will of fire here. Prologue of The Black sun here. Enjoy.

* * *

**Some say the world will end in fire,**

**Some say in ice.**

**From what I've tasted of desire**

**I hold with those who favour fire.**

**But if it had to perish twice,**

**I think I know enough of hate**

**To say that for destruction ice**

**Is also great**

**And would suffice.**

**-Robert Frost-**

* * *

_**The Black Sun**_

"This cannot go on!" a council member shouted.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage sighed tiredly. It had seemed like little Uzumaki Naruto, had been mentally torturing yet _**another companion**_. The small boy seemed to have a knack for it. He never used physical violence, but his words were painful enough.

"Well, I did say this would happen" Fugaku Uchiha said. The entire council members swiveled their heads to look at him, wondering what he was talking about. Fugaku sighed, and reminded them, "when you chose a new companion for little Uzumaki-kun, I had said that it would end as it did last time"

Another council member spoke, and said, "What I do not understand is _why_ the boy insists on doing this." Shikaku Nara lifted up his head from its resting place in his arms. He looked around but it was obvious that none of them understood the small boy's motives. He sighed heavily, and cleared his throat. All eyes fell on him as he started to speak.

"Well from what I've can see in this recurring theme is that all of Naruto's companions were civilians. Naruto probably thought that we were insulting him, considering his heavy shinobi heritage. Also, the fact that _**we **_chose his companion, not _**him,**_ probably angered him, and he most likely used these children to teach us a lesson" he summarized.

He could see the realization appearing in their eyes, and their embarrasment for not understanding sooner.

Elder Homaru sighed and said "well, even if we now understand the boy's reasoning, we still have a broken child and a distraught mother on our hands. Mrs Momayama is demanding retribution, and demands to speak with Naruto."

Hiruzen sighed again and called out quietly, "Inu". An ANBU with a dog mask appeared in front of him and he looked at him seriously and commanded, "Bring me Naruto Uzumaki. Now."

The ANBU saluted him and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Hiruzen turned to his council and eyed them seriously and said sharply, "no matter what personal feelings you have for the boy, you will treat him with respect. He is the son of the Fourth Hokage and more importantly, the Konoha no jinchuuriki. He could end us all, if we give him sufficient reason too"

They all nodded at him and in then they sat in silence waiting for Kakashi to return. Five minutes later, he arrived with the boy cradled gently in his arms and he set him down carefully. The small boy looked up at them and they wondered how something so angelic could be so…demonic.

Big blue eyes adorned his delicate face. His skin was a light bronze tan and his hair was a sun-kissed blonde, his bangs framing his face gently. Dressed in a light blue kimono , he looked the very picture of innocence.

"You called for me Saru-ji-sama?"

Hiruzen nodded gravely and said, "Naruto-kun, we heard what has happened to little Misaki-kun. His mother is most distraught and wishes to speak with you." He did not bother to reprimand the child. It wouldn't make a difference. A small smile was on Naruto's face and he nodded in consent. Hiruzen made a motion with his hands and the council doors opened. In walked in a brown-haired middle aged woman, her hair a tangled mess, her eyes red and puffy, probably from crying. She looked around the council, and then her eyes fell on Naruto, who was looking at her with a smug, self-satisfied look.

Her face went red with fury and she screamed out, "_**STUPID, STUPID MONSTER! IT WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FAULT NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! I HATE YOU! I HOPE HOKAGE-SAMA LOCKS YOU UP IN A HOLE FOREVER! MY SON WON'T EAT OR SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOU! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" **_screamed the distraught mother at the top of her lungs.

Naruto simply stared and then slowly, he started to laugh. There was really nothing else to do but laugh. He threw back his head and did just that. Just laughed and laughed and laughed. It echoed amongst the rafters in great hysterical peals and the tears of exhaustion on the woman streamed down her face unchecked. The council was staring at him in bewilderment, their fear growing and twisting inside them, wondering if the boy had gone mad._ Oh, wasn't that just the best part? _

"My poor, stupid woman. You're not very good at this, are you?" Naruto giggled. "Even when you try to resist, you just enslave yourself more tightly than ever. The first thought you had was to reprimand me, make me feel ashamed of myself. Make me feel …regretful. As if that was an ability you had ever possessed."

"**Say what you want, **_**monster**_**, but someday you'll regret ever making ME your enemy. You will," **she furiously remarked, glaring at the beautiful demon that was still smiling up at her.

"Oh, but it'll be _you_ that'll carry these regrets…I'll be long dead before I can bother with them" Naruto said, not even looking at her as he fiddled with his kimono sleeves. He looked over at her dishevelled, angry form and smirked, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"You horrible demon. How could you do that to a _**child? MY CHILD!**_ I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE YOU GONE! THIS VILLIAGE WILL NOT STAY UNDER YOUR THUMB!

"Oh, my dear, you act as if that would concern me. You can fight all you want, until you die even. It doesn't matter to me. It never has," said Naruto gaily turning around, and rocking on his heels. From the corner of his eyes he saw the woman shaking with rage, clearly wanting to hit him.

"How can you act as though this is _**NOTHING**_, YOU _**MONSTER**_? **DO YOU HAVE NO CONCIENCE WHATSOEVER**?!"

"My, aren't we in such _high_ spirits?" Finally heaving a sigh, Naruto turned to face the annoying woman. Levelling a glare full of distaste, he tightly grinned at her and seeing her clenching her fists, visibly shaking as she held herself back from striking out, he couldn't help the glib comment.

"Oh, come now. If you want to hit me, do go ahead and be done with it. Never hesitate. Have I taught you villagers nothing, my poor woman? Or are you as weak and frail as my dear Misaki?"

_**SHUT UP, MONSTER!" **_screamed the mother ,with a rage that shook her lithe frame even more, daring to take one step closer to the young jinchuuriki.

"Already using harsh language to the one that gives you so many privileges? Ungrateful people…" Shaking his head with feigned disappointment, Naruto abruptly smirked, leaning closer into the infuriated mother, unfazed that their faces were inches apart. "You know you _can't_ hit me, don't you? You at least admit _that_ to yourself, ne? Yet, you still try…and fail. You know it _thrills_ me to see you _fail_."

The woman went silent, and looked down to ground, as if there was something fascinating there. Naruto looked at her in satisfactory, glad that he had put the woman back in her place…beneath him.

Naruto took swift steps back ,tired of having to be in close proximity of this smelly being…bitches really do smell horribly. Waving off the enraged silent woman, he let out a heavy sigh. "Now, be the good little girl that you aren't and leave me. I wish to return to my solitude…unless you want your punishment _now…_"

The mother clenched her jaws tightly, knowing that Naruto had not meant the last part as a threat. Not wanting to incur the wrath of such a punishment at this time, she turned on her heel, flicking her hair over her shoulder, her anger now more aimed at herself for not getting what she needed out of Naruto .

'_STUPID. Why can't I just say it…just SAY IT!'_ "You always take the easy way out, pampered bastard."

The words that wouldn't come together before in her mind coherently now spilled forth in a grumble before she thought them through. She was scolded constantly through her life to watch what she said, since it tended to land her in trouble all the time. Time and again she ignored it, declaring that she never regretted saying anything she spoke since she spoke the bitter truth. But now…she knew.

That was not the thing to say…and to Naruto of all people.

She felt instant pain and hissed as she felt her head snap back abruptly, enough so that she fell on her butt. She quickly got to her knees and was about to stand when another yank on her long hair by the scalp had her sending fiery glares at the demon container that held her captive. Repressing further hisses of pain, she gritted her teeth and tightly demanded, _**"Let me go."**_

"**You don't make the demands here…**_**I do**_**. And if you insist on struggling, I **_**will**_** rip out your hair and leave you for BALD! You won't have a med-nin around to patch up your worthless self!" **The glares of this spirited bitch remained fixed, but the struggles did stop. Naruto then sneered at his wilful villager and then abruptly smacked her hard across the face several times before he relented, shoving the injured woman to the ground.

All was still around them, holding its breath as if the wrath of 'God' was still in force. Yet, as is usual with Naruto, the stormy rage he held dissipated as quickly as it came. He took deep breaths to calm his raging blood as he breathed heavily.

"Now, if you are _**QUITE **_done, get up and go _**WITHOUT**_ your baseless commentaries." Looking out to the stunned faces of the council around them, Naruto softly continued, "You know **NOTHING **of what I do to keep all your asses safe from the world."

Huffing slightly, the woman struggled to her feet, cupping her reddening cheek and spitting out bloody saliva from having bitten into her cheek accidentally during the quick assault. Feeling the ache of her pulled hair lessening, she turned to Naruto and bitterly seethed, "Safe? SAFE?! I'd rather take my chances out there in the outside world you're so afraid of than live in this hell you made for us!"

Chuckling lightly at the angered woman, Naruto grinned as he slid down to sit on the wooden floor of the platform. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he remarked with a bored air, "The 'outside' world you're so fond of is NOT of what I speak. But your mind is so little and small and SIMPLE…you can't comprehend anything complicated, so I will not explain myself."

Not taking the bait to anger herself further, Mrs Momayama held her chin high as she looked down on the simpering jinchuuriki. She passionately spoke out, "Laugh now, but when everything is done and over with, you'll be DEAD, and the village will be free of YOU. I won't live my life like YOU have…alone and hated! I will actually have someone that's not afraid to love me and not one thought of ours will EVER remember YOU."

The small container barely stirred at the cutting remarks from the woman. After a few tense moments, he did look her and gave her a sour look. "'Love'…" he spat in distaste, "…coming from your mouth only makes it sound all the more WEAK and PITIABLE to cling to."

The woman glared sharply, before she lashed back matter-of-factly, "Not that I'm surprised that you LOATHE the word, especially when you have no love. You will never be loved and will always be alone. After all, that's what happens to _**monsters**_."

Looking darkly at the petulant woman through his thick lashes and strands of unruly hair, Naruto barely blinked an eye as he whispered to the silence of the night, "I will never be _**loved**_…? No…and that is a truth you'll NEVER understand. Now, GET OUT."

She silently agreed as she stomped away, for once in her life, intent on escaping the cold malice aimed at her. It was a definite end to their turbulent conversation.

Naruto sighed heavily, before getting back up, and looking back at the silent council with a bored expression. His eyes where full of distaste as he said,

"So, which pathetic child will you be giving me this time?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	2. Fall into the Whirlpool

**The Black Sun**

* * *

**Fall into the Whirlpool**

* * *

**Next chapter, enjoy.**

**Last time on the Black Sun:**

**Looking darkly at the petulant woman through his thick lashes and strands of unruly hair, Naruto barely blinked an eye as he whispered to the silence of the night, "I will never be **_**loved**_**…? No…and that is a truth you'll NEVER understand. Now, GET OUT."**

**She silently agreed as she stomped away, for once in her life, intent on escaping the cold malice aimed at her. It was a definite end to their turbulent conversation.**

**Naruto sighed heavily, before getting back up and looking back at the silent council with a bored expression. His eyes where full of distaste as he said,**

**"So, which pathetic child will you be giving me this time?"**

* * *

Naruto knew perfectly well that he wasn't a nice person. In fact he took pride in it. He had no qualms with causing those weaker than him distress. He enjoyed making sure that people knew their place, whether verbally of physically.

He had destroyed those children's minds simply because he felt the council had overstepped their bounds. An Uzumaki's companion was a spiritual bond. Who were they to try and _choose _a companion for him? Where they really so arrogant or just dumb? He liked Saru-ji-sama and didn't enjoy causing him distress, but there are some things he wouldn't abide by. Besides…he already knew who he wanted. Now he had the right stage to make his request.

He watched as the Third looked around at his council members, giving them meaningful glances, before he turned back to him and smiled gently. He gave him an affectionate look and said, "Naruto, we think it would be prudent for you to pick your own companion this time"

"Thank you Saru-ji-sama. I already know who it is though"

A look of surprise and distress flittered on all the council members' faces, before they cleared it off. Hiashi Hyuuga asked the question.

"Who is it?"

Finally. A wide, malevolent smirk appeared on his face.

"My companion's name is…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

_Standing by a large, glassy window she saw a boy, about five years old, with moonlight reflecting off his gold hair. He was taller than her but leaner, like he had never eaten a full meal in his life. The boy turned around with his head hung low, his messy hair covering his eyes. He gracefully held his arms behind his back and tilted his head up to look at her. Hinata blushed._

_"I-I'm sorry. I-I was j-just exploring." she stuttered._

_The boy smiled darkly and walked towards her, each step bringing him closer to the darker side of the room, masking him in shadows._

_"What is your name?" he asked. His voice, calm and serious, sent chills down Hinata's spine. He was a million times more intimidating than Tou-sama's had been and he was closer to her age._

_"I-I'm Hinata." she said, bowing respectfully. "Who are you?"_

_The boy laughed dryly. "You do not know who I am?" he asked, not surprised but apparently having never faced someone who didn't instantly recognize him before._

_"N-no. I don't think I do." replied Hinata. This boy frightened her. She wished her father would find her. She wanted to continue being with him, just not alone. The boy inched closer to her and pushed his hair away from his face revealing his cold, icy blue eyes which instantly fixated on Hinata's lavender ones._

_"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Konoha no jinchuuriki."_

_Hinata's lavender eyes widened. He's the Konoha no jinchuuriki. He has power over all of her relatives. It was his party they were at. She could barely believe it. She had heard the adults casually mention him before but she expected him to be older, bigger, and not hidden away in his room like this._

_Naruto ran his long fingers through a few strands of her dark, purple-tinted hair._

_"You're pretty." he said fondly. "Your eyes are very beautiful." Hinata smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't so scary after all. _

_He smiled back at her, stroking her hair softly._

_"I'm going to marry you one day." he said, sternly._

_Hinata tried to remain quiet but couldn't stifle her loud giggle. Boys always said that to the girls they liked. They were never being serious; it was just another way to say 'I like you.' No one had ever said it to her before though. It made her feel special.  
_

_Naruto's sweet smile rapidly dropped into a frown of anger._

_"Why are you laughing!" he demanded. Before Hinata could think to answer, he slapped her hard across her cheek, sending her falling onto the hard floor._

_"I'm not joking!" he yelled at her. "One day you'll be all mine!"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes as her cheek throbbed with pain. She had never been hit before in her young life except in spars. This wasn't the same boy from a few seconds ago who had acted so polite and gentle. He was a monster. He turned __evil__. She rolled into a quivering ball, sobbing into the sleeve of her kimono._

_"Father, Father..." she cried out but her prayers were unanswered as she found herself alone on the floor._

_For a long while the only sound in the dark room was her cries. She thought he had left the room until she felt two cold hands on her cheeks lift her up from the floor. The cold hand on her left cheek dulled the pain the slap had caused her and it got numb._

_She stared into her attacker's ice-colored eyes, seeing no remorse or compassion, just apathy. She started a new rush of tears and soon felt herself pressed against his frail, thin body. He rubbed her back slowly and she felt her tears dry up and her shaking subside. She looked up at him confused._

_Why was he acting like he had before?_

_Why was he so confusing?_

_Who was he?_

_This beautiful boy…a Yokoshima Mitsukai._

_She felt him shift and suddenly his mouth was by her ear. He whispered to her like if singing a soft lullaby, "My lonely little flower, a burden to the world. I will crush your petals and give you thorns."_

_Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and there was a gasp…and she was abruptly pulled out of Naruto's arms…_

Hinata woke with a start. It had been years since she had had that dream. She always carried that memory of him. That beautiful boy with his intense eyes. She always wondered whether she would meet him again, but she really doubted it.

She sighed and made to get out of bed reluctantly. Ever since her mother's death a year ago, he father had become cold and cruel. Life was a strain and wore on her self-esteem daily, tearing it down. After putting on a day kimono, she left her room to join her father and younger sister for breakfast. That brought a smile her face. Little Hanabi had turned one last month. She loved her younger sister dearly.

When she entered the dining room, she was surprised to see another man other than her father there and he certainly wasn't a Hyuuga. He had silver gravity-defying hair, and was dressed in the traditional Jonin garb of Konoha. She heard him speaking to her father quietly.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san. I came to collect the child today as per the arrangement. Is she ready?" asked the man.

"Yes," her father answered. "She should be on her way here now" he said.

Knowing they were talking about her, she cleared her throat, bringing both males attention to her.

"Hinata, come here" her father beckoned her over to where he was. She quickened her pace and stood by his side, keeping her gaze on the floor. The strange man walked up to her and crouched down in front of her.

With a small smile, Kakashi lifted his hand slowly, softly tilting the girl's chin up. The child's visage was breathtaking…large soft lavender/white eyes with midnight blue hair to match. Yet what shone through her eyes is what had stopped his heart momentarily…

'_Indeed. Her very essence breathes like molten fire much like Naruto's. There is no doubt as to her birthright. And she's very beautiful to boot. She will make a fine companion for him.'_ Widely smiling, he asked Hinata gently, "Ohayo. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm a… friend of your father's. What's your name?"

Hinata immediately ducked her head once more, refusing to voice her name. Her father, tired of her antics and of blatantly humiliating him in front of this influential member of the village, called out to her irritably. **"Hinata, you will answer him, **_**now!**_**"**

"_That's enough," _Kakashistressed to the bitter father. He had seen his initial reaction to the news that he had birthed the last Uzumaki's companion, and that she would be taken from him. _'How fitting…how soon will I be compensated?'_ The callous remark truly brought his blood to a boil, much like now.

Turning his piercing gaze from the father to the child, he softly replied, "it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. But you know what? I have someone that's very special to me who wants to meet you. And we're going to have breakfast soon, too. I would really love it if you would come with me. Is that okay with you?"

The girl shuffled her feet, her socks rubbing against the hardwood floor of her elaborate home. Tentatively looking over at her father beneath her long lashes, who nodded at her, she pressed her lips firmly together as she anxiously wringed her hands together. Sniffling, she licked her dry lips, still unable to articulate her thoughts. She was almost certain that the man before her was going to strike her for not responding to him quickly when her gaze suddenly caught sight of the hand before her.

'_She's incredibly shy. I'll help her with that.'_ He carefully reached out his hand to the girl in hopes that she'd take it. When the girl looked up startled, Kakashi tenderly gazed at her. "Hinata, this hand will never strike you. Just take it…it's okay."

Kakashi's gaze and words finally convinced her. Hinata reached out with a trembling hand and grasped the man's warm one. Carefully Kakashi reached out with his other arm and brought Hinata to him slowly.

Having the child in his embrace with no struggle from the girl, Kakashi inaudibly exhaled in relief. Standing up, he shifted the girl carefully in his arms. He was very pleased to feel Hinata tighten her arms around his neck, her face tucked securely in his neck.

He nodded curtly to Hiashi and shunshined out of the building with her in tow. As he jumped from roof to roof, he told her all about what her new life was going to be like.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

All of the servants in the Namikaze compound were terrified. The day had started normally. The young master had woken up and demanded breakfast as per usual. They did all their morning chores as usual, and all went well.

But that all changed when Naruto walked out of his room. Smiling. Naruto was _smiling_. And not just merely smiling…he was _brightly _smiling. That small act gave him a more relaxed demeanor, one that was completely at ease with the environment around him.

They were all frightened.

Naruto only smiled when something bad was going to occur. He had a sadistic little smile whenever pain and suffering was going to happen. And that's what scared them all so badly.

Who was his next victim?

They all tensed when they heard a crash from Naruto's room.

What was going on?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**(Crash)**_

'_Damn fools. What good are maidservants if they can't even make a decent cup of tea? Is Kakashi the only baka that can do it right?! __**(Crash)**_

'_I never liked that tea set anyway.'_

_**(Crash)**_

And Naruto proceeded to drop each cup, each plate, and ultimately the pitcher itself out his window. There's no point in ruining his sitting room with subpar tea and a tea set that was ugly. Let the maids pick up the mess outside…it'll keep them from infesting his room with their presence.

'_They all have wide traps anyway. I'm sure they'd run off with their tails between their legs but oh so ready to spread the latest gossip to all the other bitches…'_

_**(Knocking)**_

"Naruto-sama, are you finished with your tea? Would you like anything else?" The maidservant carefully kept her kneeled position at the doorway with her head bowed, perceptively glancing around the room for the tea set she had brought in earlier.

"That horse-piss you served as 'tea' is to never be served to me again…are we clear?" Giving the lowly servant a glare in her direction, Naruto resumed his earlier observation of the gardens below from his window perch, idly wondering if he should have another koi pond put in. He would have to feed the fish though…or have someone else feed them. Decisions…

"Hai, Naruto-sama. Excuse me for asking…your tea set, Naruto-sama?" cautiously asked servant, wary that said item could very well be hurled in her direction, especially if the young jinchuuriki was that displeased with the tea.

"Fetch it yourself…its outside. I have no use for detestable things staying in my presence." Yes, it would be infinitely more fun to see them go down on their knees and scrounge around for the broken pieces below his window. Lessons must be learned the hard way with these servants that don't know any better.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," respectfully spoke the elder servant, internally relieved but also consternated that she was forced to clean up the mess that she knew awaited her outside. She prayed for Kakashi's return very soon…he was their safety buffer against the wrath of the Uzumaki.

After hearing the closing of her door, Naruto grinned widely, proud that he was able to instil fear and respect into this household despite being younger than all of them. He knew Kakashi had both instructed the staff to keep close tabs on him to be sure he took his medication, got enough rest and food…Pitiful. He had cleverly managed to alienate each and every servant in the home with less-than-astute tactics. Not one dared to come near him anymore for fear of his infamous reprisals…verbally or physically.

Of course, the entertainment value of utilizing such methods could only hold his interest for so long. _'Hell, a whole morning seems much longer than it should. I'm BORED out of my skull!'_

Regardless, he _had_ demanded to be left alone. It was ultimately necessary. Hinata was set to arrive and he knew if he heard one more word from those annoying servants he would snap.

Voices swirled about him, plucking at his consciousness like children at a mother's dress. _Lord Naruto, what food to serve…_? _Lord Naruto, the quarters for the Lady Hinata, where will they be? Lord Naruto, please guide us…Lord Naruto…Lord Naruto…_

He had screamed at them, meaningless fools that served only to give him a headache. The windows of the audience room were shuttered and there was no one there but him. He drew his legs up to his chest, his forehead to his knee that poked out white and cold from the careless drapery of his kimono.

He was waiting in anticipation for Hinata to arrive. '_What is taking Kakashi so long? __**All**__ he had to do was pick her up and bring her to me. Is he being slow just annoy me?'_

He was practically shivering with anticipation. Soon she would be here.

Soon all would be as it should be.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kakashi opened the door to the main house and allowed Hinata to walk in first. It looked so different without the decorations adorning every nook and cranny. Hinata had never seen the inside of the estate without them. It was still beautiful and majestic though. Intricate painted tapestries lined the halls and every so often you would see a vase or some other piece of art on display. It was a very well kept house, as can be expected with all the servants. Not a speck of dust or dirt could be found.

For a brief second, Hinata thought that she wouldn't mind living there but then she started thinking about all the possible things that could result from her living there and she decided that she would rather not.

"Take off your shoes," Kakashi reminded her, pulling off his own black sandals.

Hinata snapped back to the real world and tried to take off her navy blue ballet slipper-like shoes. They weren't coming off as easily as she had hoped and she started to jump around, trying desperately to get the infernal footwear off. She hopped around ungracefully trying to get them off before in one swift yank she pulled her feet free.

She hadn't noticed when they walked in but she and Kakashi had been approached by an elderly man in a plain-colored yukata. He gave her an odd look after having witnessed her dance but just shrugged her off as an ill-mannered sort of girl even though Hinata was the antithesis of ill-mannered.

"Follow me." he said unenthusiastically, walking down the long, familiar hall.

Hinata pretended to be busy adjusting her socks so Kakashi would walk in front of her. She didn't want to be the first to enter Naruto's room although it probably didn't matter too much. Either way she would get singled out by him but it made her feel better to fool herself into thinking it made a difference.

Their guide stopped in front of the door with its tree designs that Hinata remembered so well, not as tall seeming or as mystifying but still just as peculiar. It didn't have the same light emanating from it as it did all those years ago. In fact, it looked rather dark on the other side.

"You may go in now." the guide said simply before bowing and walking away, leaving Kakashi and Hinata to stare at the door, frozen in time.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked her finally, putting his hand on the handle.

"Yes." she said, not fully believing it. What other choice did she have? She could feel sweat forming above her brow and her hands were already shaking.

This is it.

* * *

Hey everyone here is the next chapter. Apologize for the lateness. Now if you guys want an update, I need 5 more reviews!

Hope you liked the chapter

Will Of Fire 123


	3. With the Waves I Flow

**With the Waves I Flow**

* * *

**Last time on the Black Sun:**

* * *

**Their guide stopped in front of the door with its tree designs that Hinata remembered so well, not as tall seeming or as mystifying but still just as peculiar. It didn't have the same light emanating from it as it did all those years ago. In fact, it looked rather dark on the other side.**

**"You may go in now." the guide said simply before bowing and walking away, leaving Kakashi and Hinata to stare at the door, frozen in time.**

**"Ready?" Kakashi asked her finally, putting his hand on the handle.**

**"Yes." she said, not fully believing it. What other choice did she have? She could feel sweat forming above her brow and her hands were already shaking.**

**This is it.**

Hinata stared at the door in trepidation. She knew what lay behind them, and suddenly he was terrified. Naruto, for all his angelic appearance, was a very violent and explosive person. What if he hurt her again? What if he sent her away? What if…what if?

As if he sensed her distress, Kakashi looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. His hand came down to rest on her shoulder comfortingly, as he reached out with his other hand slid open the door. After she entered, Kakashi left her there, all alone.

The nervous Hyuuga shyly bowed her head and went further into the room ready to announce her presence when her eyes widened at the sight that surrounded her. She just noticed then that all around the room there was broken glass and debris of every sort. Nothing seemed to have escaped the typhoon that apparently had manifested itself solely in this room.

Hinata quickly took a few steps back to the entrance of the room and tried to calm herself. She squeezed her eyes shut at the scene and crossed his arms against her body, trying to block out the wave of memories that came rushing at her. _Blood, shards, scrapes ,slap ,punch ,scrapes, pain. Pain. Fear. Fear._

Naruto was located in the middle of the room, his back straight, with a book resting on his lap surrounded by broken glass pieces, sprayed out on the floor.

"Hinata…" came the cold word from the clan head.

His big blue eyes looked at her with an emotion she couldn't identify. He got up from his position, dropping the book, and walked over to her.

She froze, only able to stare at him as he glided over to her with a serene expression on his face. When he reached her, his hand came out and he cupped her cheeks in his hands. He drew in a deep breath, and pulled her into his arms. His hand was stroking her hair as he whispered,

"So, _**my**_ precious Hinata…" she shuddered at the words, and the way he phrased them, knowing at once that they were completely true… "It is an absolute _pleasure_ to finally see you… It's been too long… **far too long**… how could people keep us apart…?"

"The pleasure is all mine, Naruto-sama" Quickly she stepped out of his tight embrace and swept into a graceful bow, careful to show the correct respect to him, especially so that he wouldn't think her rude, and snap again.

Arching his brow at this, Naruto grasped Hinata's chin gently, bringing it back up to meet his intense gaze. "For you, it's Naruto. And don't ever bow to me…you bow to no one. Okay?"

With widened eyes the girl regarded him silently for a few moments before nodding her head in understanding. She stepped back out of Naruto' reach, missing his frown. His hand suddenly he brought up his hand to his head, remnant of a headache still lingering.

Hinata noticed and asked him, "Daijoubu, Naruto?" came Hinata's soft voice. She still looked apprehensive in Naruto's eyes, but the morbid fear she had was no more. She was just simply nervous at this point, probably prepping herself mentally in case he had another one of his mood swings.

Naruto just closed his eyes and breathed in heavily the air around Hinata, almost as if he was trying to reassure himself that his companion was indeed there. He nodded affirmatively to her posed question and firmly pulled on her wrist. He brought her to the balcony outside while completely oblivious to Hinata's confusion.

Being pulled by Naruto to the bright sunlight, Hinata had to blink a few times again to regain her sight. She had then noticed how cold it was actually getting outside and had wanted to point this out to him.

"Naruto, perhaps we should go inside into another room while your room is being cleaned up…" came Hinata's suggestion only to be quickly silenced by Naruto.

"Sssshhhh…" Naruto said as he placed one finger to Hinata's lips. He then lowered himself to the floor outside and pulled her down with him. He had her sit down next to him while he leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He then brought his head down to Hinata's neck and continuously breathed in her scent, which to him smelt like spring itself.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

Naruto once again placed his finger to Hinata's mouth to silence any further comments from her. He visibly relaxed onto her shoulder and brought his head to her chest. He could clearly hear her heartbeat and breathing, steady and strong. With that in mind, he embraced her tighter and let out a long sigh.

Confused. Yes, Hinata could definitely classify herself as such with Naruto's arms around her. Not to mention just a little embarrassed since he had his head buried on her undeveloped chest.

Seeing that she couldn't do anything about her current predicament, she decided to wait it out and hope Naruto wouldn't go into his episode again. She began to let her guard down since she knew Kakashi was nearby—it didn't seem necessary anyway as he was starting to drift off to sleep, his expression more peaceful than she had ever seen it before.

At that moment, Hinata and Naruto both shared something in common…they were both very tired. So she subconsciously brought her hand up and started stroking Naruto's hair while staring off into the Namikaze gardens that were visible from her vantage point, taking her mind miles away from all the problems that surrounded them.

While the two were practically drifting off to their own world that was exclusively theirs, Kakashi was relieved, in a sense. He was grateful that Naruto had reverted back to his usual, peculiar self and hadn't harmed Hinata and although still apprehensive that the clan head was now sitting outside in the cold, he was also relieved to see the matter come to a close with no significant injury to anyone.

He decided to leave them be for now. Of course, this was after he wrapped a blanket around both Hinata and Naruto, for which the former was silently grateful—it was getting colder outside.

Carefully, as not to wake the clan head, he started cleaning the mess that was everywhere in Naruto's room. It was no easy task, and for the time being, he would take the clan head to a different room until the maids could come in and clean every tiny shard that was embedded into the floor and walls.

It was starting to get late by the time he finished, and Kakashi was not about to let either Hinata or Naruto remain outside for much longer. He had already returned from preparing Naruto's other room since he was certain that the clan head was going to sleep soundly the rest of the night. He went outside to get the two off the cold balcony and back inside.

He then noticed a light humming coming from Hinata. She was so entranced with whatever thought she had in mind that she wasn't aware that he was standing next to her, ready to take Naruto and her both inside. It was not a familiar tune to him, but before he had a chance to ask her about it, she became startled upon realizing his close presence.

_(Gasp)_ "Oh, you startled me. Are you ready?" Hinata asked innocently, as if asking about the weather. Her mind apparently was still a few miles away since she started to stare off into the distance again.

Just then, it started to snow, very lightly, and Hinata looked up to see the snowflakes fall all around her in the darkening skies. She held her hand out and caught one snowflake before it melted away in her palm.

Laughing to herself silently, she smiled half-heartedly, and commented, "Winter's tears will always fall on us wherever we go."

Kakashi knew what that meant, and for the moment, decided to let it pass. First things first—he very carefully pried Naruto's arms from around Hinata, and he lifted Naruto into his arms as he walked inside to get the clan head to the other room. Hinata was very sore from sitting down in that position for so long that she wasn't able to get up so easily.

After a few minutes she decided to just let her muscles relax as she turned to look at the snow.

"_White snow…Yuki"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata woke up the next morning and couldn't for the life of her figure out where she was. She groaned and started to feel around without opening her eyes and tried to decipher her location by pure feeling; she was too sleepy to actually look around.

Then it occurred to her that she was in her new room. She snapped her eyes open. She was in the main house, in her new designated room, adjacent to Naruto's by a seemingly thin wall.

She started walking down the hallway but stopped only a meter away from her door. Naruto's room. Should she stop in and say hi? He was so nice to her last night and she was living with him after all. It seemed only right.

Hinata knocked quietly on the door in case he was still asleep but there was no answer. She reached for the handle, figuring that if he really was asleep, it wouldn't matter if she checked in on him quickly. If he were awake, he would have said something so she wouldn't have to be afraid of walking in on him getting dressed or anything like that. Not that he would mind if she did.

She had barely started to apply force to the door handle when a voice from behind startled her.

"He's sleeping."

Hinata jumped and whipped her head around. She was met with Kakashi's imperturbable stare.

"Good morning, Kakashi. Um, I just wanted to greet Naruto but I guess..."

"I'll make sure he gets the message." Kakashi interrupted.

"Thank you." Hinata said, letting go of the handle.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Kakashi asked. "I've been informed to keep your portions small but there are a few options in the room down the hall."

_Small portions? Does Naruto think I'm __fat__ or something_? Hinata wondered in mortification. Hinata had never thought of herself as being fat or skinny for that matter. She was healthy-looking with a slender shape.

"What are your plans for today?" Kakashi inquired.

"W-well, I was going to spend some time out in the garden. It looks so beautiful…" she trailed off.

"Very well," Kakashi said. "make sure you stay within shouting distance. Naruto would be very distressed if something was to happen to you." Kakashi stressed to her.

"H-hai", Hinata nodded.

With that, Kakashi nodded and left.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait guys. I had LOADS of exams to do, but now I'm BACK. Thanks for sticking with this story. I know it's a short one but trust me I know what I'm doing.


End file.
